


Safe In Your Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: But it doesn’t go anywhere, Established Relationship, Fluff, I’m so sorry lmao, M/M, MY WRITING IS AWFUL, Mostly nice feelings, Slight Smut, Slight spoilers for seven, Spoilers are only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Shulk is completely and utterly besotted with Reyn.





	Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFiction, so please don’t expect too much.
> 
> Also gotta mention, I know most of the game, but I’ve actually not yet finished it, so any story that’s (briefly) mentioned might not be all that accurate.
> 
> I’m also aware that this probably isn’t very good, and I’m really sorry, but yeah.
> 
> And idk I always see fics where it’s Reyn pining after Shulk, and those are great but, like, I wanted to see some the other way round. So I thought why don’t I write my own. I’m kinda happy with this but ngl I think the draft was better...

“I love you” 

Shulk says, positioning himself opposite Reyn, his blue eyes turning to look up at him.  
He smiles, taking secret delight in the way those three simple words cause his friend’s tanned cheeks to immediately turn pink, watching as the colour continues to spread across his ears, and down his bare chest. 

In that moment; Shulk knows he’s never said anything more truthful in his entire life. 

Reyn doesn’t answer. Instead he chooses to wrap his strong arms around the other and, in one swift movement, pulls him into his lap. He tugs the smaller hom’s back towards him, placing him flush against his chest. 

This time, it’s Shulk’s turn to blush, red bursting into his pale cheeks as he feels his friend envelop him in a tight hug.

The blond’s cheeks only grow darker as his skin begins to heat up where Reyn’s toned stomach rests gently against the sensitive skin on his back. 

While he is not certain, he is pretty sure that -in this position- he can feel his redheaded companion’s strong heartbeat thudding against his own shoulder blades; The rhythmic pattern offering comfort in the darkness of the cave.

As the younger homs leans into the solid body pressed up behind him, wriggling slightly to settle even further into the warmth surrounding him, he can’t stop the slight smirk that slides upon his face as he feels the gentle beat against his back quicken.

Shulk loves moments like this.

Moments where it’s just him and Reyn

Moments where, even if it’s only for a little while, he can forget his responsibilities, forget everything, and for once; just simply exist.

Sitting here, being held so tightly by his closest and dearest friend, Shulk can’t help but appreciate (not for the first time) the body he’s pressed up so tightly against.

He loves the way Reyn’s huge body feels so warm and so close and so powerful pressed up against his own. It is no secret that he utterly worships Reyn’s large frame, and has nothing but adoration for the feeling of his hulking body completely overshadowing his own (rather small) one. 

Reyn’s size is one of the many, many things Shulk loves about him. 

With his enormous muscles that strained against his dark skin, his powerful arms with bulging biceps, a rock hard stomach with the pecs to match, all combined with his long, muscular legs that led up to his angular hips, a strong, sharp jawline, and the definition of his high cheekbones, Reyn is quite the impressive figure. 

He’s perfect, Shulk thought. 

He loves to run his hands across the valleys and peaks of his Herculean figure, to touch and feel and taste his golden caramel skin.  
He loves to place kisses on each and every one of the scars that littered his body, marks that were proof of his selflessness and bravery, each telling their own individual stories, but all showcasing Reyn’s ultimate desire to protect those around him.

Really, he just wants to make sure this beautiful, beautiful man before him knows just how gorgeous Shulk thinks he is.

Most importantly though, being with Reyn makes Shulk feel safe. 

As long as he’s with him, he knows that his shield, his protector, will never (willingly) let any harm come to him. 

The security that knowledge gave him, and the security that simply Reyn gave him, was something that nobody could ever, ever recreate.

After all, how do you recreate perfection?

 

Carefully, the blond shifts against thick limbs embracing him, gently adjusting both their arms so he can clasp his friends huge hands. He absently toys with Reyn’s large fingers, his heart racing at the toughness of the them; the hard callouses such a contrast to his own soft and supple skin.

Another smile works its way onto Shulk’s face. His rounded cheeks only continue to flush darker as he feels Reyn softly lean down to place feather-like kisses across his slender shoulders and pale neck, before delicately resting his chin onto the crown of the blond’s head.

Right now, sitting here, in this current position, huddled close to the other, feeling warmth course through their veins, Shulk knows -for a fact- that this is what true happiness feels like.

Simply him, being here, surrounded by the people he trusts with his life.

Whether it be somebody such as Dunban, a mentor figure whom he has known for as long as he’s been alive; or someone like Sharla, who appeared in his life through coincidence, a complete toss of the coin. 

People like Melia and Riki, whom he could have never have imagined of, even in his wildest dreams, who now serve as some of his closest companions.

Even Fiora, regardless of her changed body, is still the young girl he and Reyn spent their childhood days with, and still remains to be one of his closest friend.

He feels so thankful, to be in the midst of these amazing people. People who’ve shown him life from new angles, and allowed him to experience things he never thought he would. 

That’s not even mentioning the fact that he’s lucky enough to have found the love of his life, his soulmate, in the one person who’s always been there for him. His best friend, Reyn.

Yes, Shulk thinks. 

This is what true happiness feels like.

While he can’t know for sure, he’s almost certain Reyn feels exactly the same way. 

But one thing he knows to be true is that he’s never felt so at home before.

These people, this man, have made him feel like he truly belongs somewhere.

He feels happiness with every bone of his body, with the warmth of those around him, the feeling of Reyn’s solid arms and sturdy hands against himself, and the comforting presence of a smell that can only be described as completely and utterly Reyn, a scent so familiar and so like home.

With all these things surrounding him, Shulk can do nothing but feel safe and protected from the rest of the world.

Right now, being here, with these feelings of pure contentment swirling around within the very depths of his heart, Shulk finds himself longing for a time when their journey is complete, and he can forget about the rest of the world. 

He longs for a time when he can just simply exist, with no underlying fear of the death and destruction that has plagued everyone for as long as he can remember.

He wishes for everything to be over, for the seemingly endless war between Mechonis and Bionis to stop.

He just wants to be with the person he loves.

Because Reyn’s always been there for him. He’s stayed by Shulk’s side through the thick and thin, regardless of the challenges and obstacles they’ve faced, they’ve never, ever, been apart.

With their hands tightly entwined with one another, the smaller hom’s gently rubs the other’s large fingers, imagining that, after their big adventure is complete, a silver band glinting brightly against his dark skin.

He hopes, that when the time comes, Reyn will say yes.

However, his thoughts are cut short as he feels Reyn shift behind him, and Shulk finds himself pouting as the warmth of the other’s strong arms is carefully removed.  
Begrudgingly, the blonde drops his partners hands, reluctantly moving from his comfortable position in the others lap, allowing the redhead to sit up straight and stretch his stiff muscles.

Shulk turns himself around, once again facing his partner, a mock scowl curling his lips downward.

“Sorry” Reyn whispers, his voice strong and far too loud in the stillness of the cave. A sheepish grin works it’s way onto his face, and Shulk feels his breath catch in his throat at the raw emotion burning in the depths of his deep brown eyes.

With the makings of a smile tugging at his lips, he gazes adoringly at Reyn’s expressive face, his eyes taking in every little feature that makes up this beautiful, beautiful man. Warmth pumps around his body, and he feels his heart flutter strongly, pounding heavily against his rib cage.

He’s close enough to see the constellation of freckles dusting his partner’s cheeks, which are almost invisible against his sun-kissed skin.  
He can feel his heart melt as he drinks in the hidden flecks of gold shimmering in his gorgeous brown eyes, the windows to his soul that clearly wrote every single emotion on his face.

But the love that they held in them right now, while he gazed back at him, made Shulk boneless, lighter than air.

Shyly, the small home averts his eyes, looking down to the ground as he feels his face quickly heat up. While he can’t help but love the effect that Reyn has on him, he feels slightly self conscious at the thought that one person could evoke such strong feelings within him.

Especially with the desire burning like a fire in Reyn’s lovely eyes, and the affection clearly painted across his handsome face, he suddenly finds the thought that maybe, just maybe, Reyn was just as besotted with him as he was, so... unbelievable.

This was Reyn. 

The boy, now young man, that Shulk had secretly pined after ever since their first fateful meeting as children, years ago.

Shulk couldn’t quite believe that Reyn would like him just as much as he does. 

So when Reyn’s huge hands come to cup Shulk’s chin, and he feels the burning heat in his palms, and the gentle pressure tilting his face up, forcing him to once again face those deep eyes, tender and gentle, he feels his breath quicken pace, and before long his heart begins to beat even faster, even more painfull against his chest. 

His smile. His beautiful smile.  
By Bionis, he’s absolutely gorgeous.  
That’s all he can think, seeing the way his eyes crinkle at the corners, and the hint of dimples in his smiling cheeks.  
Shulk, for the life of him, doesn’t know what he did to deserve this... this perfection in front of him.

“By Gods Shulk, what did I do to deserve you?”

Reyn whispers, his voice thick with emotion, and as Shulk watches his eyes darken, he swears that, in that moment, his heart completely stops.

He can’t put into words the overwhelming joy he feels at knowing Reyn feels exactly the same way. 

Deftly, his eyes flicker towards the redhead’s full lips.  
He can’t help but notice the way that they lie slightly agape, the rosy colour of them doing nothing to soothe the pounding in his heart, and his blossoming desire.

As his eyes focus, once again, on the others, he feels Reyn’s body carefully push against his own, and as full lips softly press against his own, he sighs, his entire body becoming weightless as he collapses into his partner.

He moves his hand up to trace the edges along Reyn’s sharp jawline, his fingers resting on his prominent cheekbones, before he loops his arms around the others wide neck, offering up his lips, allowing his lover to do whatever he pleases.

To his embarrassment, he whimpers as large fingers tangle themselves in his hair, finding himself gasping  
Into to the kiss as Reyn, pulls him closer, groaning loudly when he feels his lover’s teeth lightly bite down on his bottom lip.

After trying, but failing, to return the favour, to return Reyn’s gentle caresses, his powerful kisses, he allows himself to get lost in the feeling of it all, just focusing on the care and attention Reyn was pouring on him right now.

He melts against the bulky body touching his own, enjoying the feelings of chapped, plump lips against his own, and the sensation of being so truly enamoured by one person. His mind soon blocks out everything else, just letting him live in this moment he’s sharing with the man he loves more than anything else in the world.

Shulk moves his hands to grasp at broad shoulders, gently squeezing the hard muscle there.  
He stokes the sinewy skin, embracing the warmth and comfort that Reyn’s gorgeous body gave him. 

Abruptly, he breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against the other’s. His hands are trembling, and his breath comes out in short gasps.

In all honesty, he longed to do much more than this.  
Kissing was great, wonderful, it left him gasping for air, making him feel immortal, like he could do anything.  
But he wanted more. He wanted to take his hands lower, to press into muscled abs, trail down angular hips and go lower still. He longed to touch Reyn’s most intimate areas, make him feel the euphoria that Shulk felt by simply being around him. 

He wanted Reyn to take him then and there, to feel the weight of his body over his own, to feel the rush, the pleasure, of somebody completely overpowering him. He wanted to know, in that moment, that he was loved, and that somebody was there to take care of him.

But, remembering where he was, what they had to do, Shulk knew that this was the most they could have.

As in... They could, hypothetically, risk it, maybe. But the fear of embarrassment if, during the middle of their acts, Sharla woke up, or Gods forbid; Dunban... That was something Shulk would rather never experience in his life. Just the sheer idea of that ever happening brought horrible thoughts of utter mortification to the forefront of the blond’s mind. Reminding him that, no mater how much he didn’t want to, he would have to wait.

However, that wasn’t the only reason as to why he would wait. He could never do anything with Reyn unless he knew that the other wanted it just as much as him.

Regardless of the dirty thoughts running through his head, Shulk thought these kisses were certainly a good start, especially if they were any indication of what the future would hold for the more... physical side of their relationship. And it wasn’t like they couldn’t do anything. On the rare occasions they’d found themselves alone, they’d certainly done there fair share of sexual acts, but they both had yet to build up the courage, or find enough time, to do exactly what Shulk craved so much. 

Even so, if this was what their relationship was like now, Shulk couldn’t help but be excited for the future. 

(Not for the first time, he wished he could control his visions of the future. While he knew it was wrong, to manipulate his talent in such an irresponsible way, he couldn’t help he filthy thoughts churning around his head, thoughts that were constantly on his mind)

He was brought back to reality once more as Reyn kissed him again.  
This one was much rougher than the first, eliciting loud moans from Shulk at the feeling of his mouth being invaded so forcefully, as he willingly submitted himself to the bruising kisses and sharp bites.

As his lips are thoroughly abused by the large homs, he pauses briefly as he feels his cock stiffen, tenting against the scratchy fabric of his pants.

Almost instantly, the resolve he just made, the promise to wait, went out the window. His intense feelings of desire, momentarily, overpowered any thought of consequences, his brain completely disregarding the image of what his companions could wake up to find. His body was too lost in the immense feeling of love and lust that he was lucky enough to share with his closest friend and lover.

A loud moan works it’s way up from his mouth as Reyn stops kissing him, instead choosing to suck hard on the delicate skin around his neck, focusing on an particularly sensitive area just below his ear.

Before long, Shulk finds his hands gradually slipping down his lover’s body, as if in their own accord, and he relishes the feeling of Reyn’s bulging muscles tightening and tending under his slender fingers.

He traces the defined lines of his sturdy body, long fingers coming to rest against the other’s prominent hipbones, his thumbs swirling circles into every little divot of his caramel flesh.

The sound of Reyn groaning deeply from the touch, so close to his ears, only serves to make Shulk’s cock painfully erect, the material of his trousers darkening with pre-come as he hears more delicious noises elicit from Reyn’s parted lips.

His hands tease lower, fingering the waistband of the other’s right trousers. Even in the gloom of the cave, he can clearly see the prominent bulge of Reyn’s large member straining against the colourful fabric of his shorts.

Shulk feels his mouth go dry, his hands trembling with excitement as he carefully tugs the shorts down, exposing the other’s erect and twitching prick to the blond’s eager eyes. While he’s seen it before, the sight of Reyn’s thick shaft, flushed pink, fully erect and (to Shulk’s never-ending pleasure) certainly on the larger side, never fails to make him feel light-headed and weak at the knees.

He licks his lips as his fingers slip down to lightly squeeze at the head of the other’s twitching cock, but as he does so, he feels Reyn’s entire body freeze up against his touch, and his hands quickly grasp the smaller hom’s fragile wrists, deftly stopping them in their tracks.

Once again, the blond looks up towards his friend, noticing the way his skin is now flushed a deep red, and a sheen of sweat sparkles on his cheekbones and forehead.

He desperately tries to ignore the completely exposed prick right before him, while simultaneously trying to ignore his own (still painfully erect) one, straining against his trousers.

Reyn looks apologetic, his brown eyes brimming with guilt, his breathing still slightly haggard and his plump lips turned down into a frown.

“I’m sorry Shulk, I...”  
He breaks off, averting his gaze.  
“It’s not that I... I don’t want this to happen...”  
His face only grows redder by the second, his hands tugging nervously at Shulk’s wrists.  
“It’s just I... Ahh...”  
He gestures to the rest of the cave, now looking pointedly ah the sleeping figure of Dunban.  
Shulk knows this isn’t the time, but he can’t stop the feeling of amusement as he sees a brief flash of horror spark across Reyn’s face; he really has always worn his heart on his sleeve. The blond can only imagine the bizarre and exaggerated scenario that the redhead is dreaming up in that strange head of his.  
“I wanna wait.”  
He says, this time his voice filled with much more confidence, a steely glint in his brown eyes.  
“But not too long, you get me Shulk?”  
A childish grin spreads across his face at that, his tone becoming more like the forever-joking Reyn that he’s grown accustomed to.  
“I’ll be honest, I don’t think I can hold out much longer...”  
Again, he breaks off, the guilty expression gradually making its way back onto his face, a melancholy expression filling his eyes.  
“I really want this. I do Shulk. But we can’t do anythin’ more until you’re done savin’ the world!”  
He shyly turns to face Shulk, the guilty expression returned tenfold, joined with a hint of insecurity clouding his face. An expression that the blond never wants to see again.

This time, when Shulk leans in once more, there kiss is slow and languid, no longer fuelled by lust, but instead them just sharing the purest parts of their feelings for one another. A kiss that is so love-filled that Shulk can do nothing but meld into Reyn’s broad frame, and let himself, once again, enjoy the rush of feelings that surfaced whenever he was with the other.

After what seems like an age, they pull apart, their lungs burning and their faces flushed. 

They gently place their foreheads against one another, offering each other small smiles as they gaze into the other’s eyes.

For a while, they simply stayed like that. Occasionally, one of them would lean in for a chaste kiss, only before they would quickly pull back, instead choosing to stare at the other, love-sick expressions painted across their faces.

During this exchange, no more words were spoken. Even through the silence, they felt as if they could perfectly understand one another, and the thoughts running through their heads, clear as day. 

So they sat there for what felt like hours. Only choosing to communicate through their actions, their smiles and their eyes. This served as more than enough to convey everything that had already been said, and everything that had yet remained to be.

Unfortunately, before long, it’s only natural that the night catches up with them. Reyn finds himself grinning widely as Shulk tries -and fails- to stifle a yawn.

With an endearing look deep in his eyes, the large home speeds his arms wide open, the warmth of his body emanating towards Shulk, pulling him towards him.

Almost instantly, the smaller hom’s rushes forwards, allowing himself once more to be completely engulfed in Reyn’s Herculean body, snuggling deep into his bare, warm chest, shuffling to make himself comfortable on the large hom’s (very familiar) lap. 

Once more, Shulk finds himself smiling painfully hard as the others body shifts slightly, adjusting his hold on the the other as he gradually slides down into their bedroll. His right grip on the other loosens slightly, as his hands grasp at the duvet, but soon returning to wrap the fabric warmly around the two. 

His face feels as though it’s going to explode with joy as Reyn positions Shulk to lie on top of him, meaning the smaller homs lay sprawled out, every inch of his skin completely enveloped against the person he loves.

Shulk slowly begins to drift off to sleep, lost in the sensation of security and safety that his best friend, his soulmate, brought him. Pressed up like this, he is vaguely aware of the way his heart syncs to the beat of the other’s, and the way their legs are tightly tangled together. With his face resting against the hard, yet comfortable, muscle of Reyn’s pecs, he hears a familiar voice whisper something that makes him feel weightless.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, first time posting any of my writing.
> 
> So PLEASE, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I refused to use the word “orbs” to describe eyes, but unfortunately “member” was used once. (But hey, I could have used “manhood” instead)
> 
> I also worry that I repeat a lot of words/my sentence structure is confusing, so I would just really like some feedback and stuff. And my language is flowery af bc I don’t know what to write about so it’s a lot of words to say nothing ahh.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
